How Brennan Got Her Nickname
by goldpiece
Summary: I think the title explains it all.


A/N: Yep, this is just another how Booth and Brennan met story. I apologize in advance. With that, enjoy!

To say that Seeley Booth had a headache was an understatement. It felt to him as though his head would explode at any moment, giving no advance warning to prepare for such an eventuality. The throbbing pain manifested itself the night before during an argument with his ex, Rebecca. She accused him of negligence when it came to his son because he'd had to find a sitter while called out to a crime scene. Rebecca insisted that he would never see Parker again and slammed her door in his face. _What the hell did I see in her? _He sighed and continued on his way to his office.

When it came to love, he'd been fairly unlucky. All of his relationships ended badly, the worst being Rebecca. _Look, God, could you please find it in your mercy to send me my soul mate? Could you please send me the one person in the universe that is perfect for me? I really don't think I can take too much more of these bad relationships. _ He crossed himself and entered his office, only to stop cold.

"Are you Special Agent Seeley Booth?" The woman who spoke sat at his desk, her long legs propped delicately on the edge, providing a view that stopped just short of revealing. She was beautiful, with thick, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body that could only be described as a brick house. Seeley looked her over for just a moment, and then threw on his charm smile.

"You have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am, but I haven't had the privilege of learning your name."

The woman smiled, swung her legs off the desk and stood. She prowled over to him, holding out her hand, while capturing his gaze with her eyes. He took her hand, but didn't let go after the cursory shake.

"I'm Tessa, the prosecuting attorney on the Wilson Case. Since we've had such a terrible time getting in touch with you, I felt a visit to your office was in order." She let her gaze roam over his physique again, then returned to hold his attention with her blue eyes once again. "I'm glad I did."

"Well, I'm all for spontaneous behavior. Keeps you on your toes."

"Among other things. Is this a good time to discuss the case, or would you prefer to talk over dinner?"

"Well, I have to talk to my boss in regards to my current case, so how about dinner?"

"I look forward to it. Call me." Tessa pulled a business card from a small pocket on her jacket, and placed in Seeley's hand. She leaned in close to him and whispered into his ear, her words caressing the side of his neck. "For anything."

"Of course." He murmured as she left his office. He turned his eyes skyward for a moment. _Thank you God._ He grinned, put the card in his pocket and left for Deputy Director Cullen's office, his headache having subsided a great deal.

"What do you mean I'm being pulled off the case?" The headache was back.

"Agent Booth, any one of our field agents can handle the case you've been given, but I need the best on this." Cullen threw a case file toward Booth. The agent opened the file and looked it over. Remains found in an advanced state of decomposition, and no way to identify the remains. He looked back to Cullen, his curiosity piqued.

"Okay, what do I need to do?"

"You're going to be working with a specialist, one Dr. Brennan. The good doctor is supposed to be the best in the field of forensic anthropology, and should be able to make an id on the remains."

"You want me to work with a squint? Did I anger you in someway sir?"

"Agent Booth, this isn't a permanent partnership, it is merely a consultation on a case. We can't solve it if we don't know who the victim is. You'll be meeting with Dr. Goodman, the administrator of the Jeffersonian Institute, and he'll get you situated with Dr. Brennan. He's expecting you there, so I suggest you hurry."

"Yes sir." Booth sighed and left the office. _Great, I get to work with some stodgy squint with no social skills whatsoever. Just what I want to be doing._ He continued grumbling to himself all the way out to his SUV and on the road to the Jeffersonian. Once parked, he got out and made his way to the building. After a check in with security, he was led to Dr. Goodman's office.

As they passed by a raised platform, Seeley caught a glimpse of a woman, her entire being concentrating on the examination table before her. She looked up from the table, and her gaze caught Seeley's. He stopped, captivated by her intense blue eyes. He took in the whole image, her auburn hair swept up in a ponytail, her beautiful features on creamy skin, the delicate build of her body, and the way that her eyes took in everything, always analyzing. His breath caught, and a single thought surfaced from his captivated mind. _I'm going to marry that woman one day._ His focus was ripped from the woman as the security guard tugged him back to reality. With a small shake to clear his head, he continued to Dr. Goodman's office.

"Agent Booth, please have a seat." The deep timbre of Daniel Goodman's voice was soothing. Booth sat opposite from the administrator. "As you know, you'll be working with our resident anthropologist, Dr. Brennan. You must realize, however, that Dr. Brennan's time is very limited, as there are many pressing assignments here that need attention."

"I understand, sir. The good doctor just need to make an id on the victim, and I can take care of the rest."

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Now, I think you should meet Dr. Brennan to go over the case information." Dr. Goodman picked up the phone and dialed. After a brief conversation, he hung up the phone. A moment later, Dr. Brennan entered the office, looking flustered.

"Dr. Goodman, what is this about? I'm still laying out the remains."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, meet Special Agent Seeley Booth. You'll be working on a case with him. The FBI needs an id on some remains."

Seeley was having a difficult time controlling the degree to which his mouth hung open. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before Temperance returned her attention to Dr. Goodman.

"But I have more pressing work here in the lab."

"Ms. Brennan, let me assure you, this will only be a quick id. It won't take up much of your time."

"Agent Booth, I'm a doctor and not some FBI lackey."

"Okay, thanks for that Bones."

"I don't know what that means."

Seeley groaned. This was going to be the beginning of a very rough partnership.


End file.
